Irresistible
by Semilover56
Summary: Will Selena and Demi ever be the same like they were? Or will loving someone else or trying to get over the one you youse to love get in the way of forever? Find out here. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Demi's P.O.V.

It was the first day back to school and honestly I didn't want to get up this morning. I stared at my alarm clock until I finally decided to get out of bed and get dressed. I wore a black skirt, a pink tank top, and a black vest to go over top. I pulled my hair up in a bun and let my bangs hang down over my face. I didn't really care what I looked like anymore. After I lost Joe everything I did was pointless.

I dressed up in my best clothes, wore my hair in the best style, put tons of make-up on just so I could impress the one I loved.

I lost him two weeks after summer vacation in a car accident. Honestly I'm still crushed and I cry myself to sleep every night. Everything I see reminds me of him, everything I do reminds me of him. I wish I could forget him, but as my first love and everything else, I never wanted him to leave.

As I walked down stairs I saw my mom had breakfast set on the table.

"Good morning", she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning." She could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk so she just dropped it. I ate my eggs and toast than picked up my book bag. I kissed my mom on the cheek and walked to the bus stop.

I was waiting for the bus to come when I saw someone I've never seen before come up to the bus stop too.

"Hello, I'm Selena I just moved here." Her voice was so angelic and her smile was just perfect. Her eyes sparkled from the sun and I could not get over the fact of how beautiful she is.

"Hi, I'm Demi I lived here my whole life and trust me it wasn't the best 17 years of my life." She giggled and I swear that was so perfect that I could still hear the sound ringing through my ears.

She went to say something else but she got cut off by the bus arriving. I sat in the back where I usually did and Selena came up to me.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" she said with a big smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"Nope I don't mind at all."

When she sat down her arm rubbed against mine and it sent a chill throughout my body. Her skin was soft and I just loved her touch. I've never felt like this before for anyone, especially Joe.

"Can I ask you a question?" I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes while I waited for an answer.

"Sure what's up?" I was thinking of a good question to ask her. I just wanted to have a good conversation but I didn't know what to say. I pried my eyes away from hers and looked at the seat. I remember she told me that she moved here.

I went to say something and I saw she did too, but I got cut off by the bus stopping at the front of the school.

Before she could say anything I jumped out of the seat and ran off the bus. When I went to run into the school I tripped and fell flat on my face. I hear some people start laughing and others ask if I'm ok. I felt a hand on my arm and by the touch I knew it was Selena. She took her hand out and I grabbed it and got up. I felt a rush go through my body and my hand got really warm. I got lost in her eyes again. At this point everyone was in the school already.

"You wanted to ask me a question?" I saw a smirk come up on her face and I swear it was the sexiest thing ever.

"Uh….yeah..I wanted to know…um why you moved here." I couldn't get the words out because her eyes were like piercing through mine. I love how her eyes sparkled they were so beautiful and inviting. I read her face for an expression but it was completely blank.

"I moved her because my dad gets new jobs every month and we move around a lot. I want to stay here longer for my last year of school." I could tell by the way she said it that she didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push her to saying anything else.

"I hope so too" I said with a smile. She smiled back and we walked into the school I got my books quickly and we both walked into homeroom. I saw her schedule and we both had the same classes except when I had a free period she had gym.

I walked in and Selena went in the back so I did too. We sat next to each other and waited for class to begin. Since it was just homeroom and it was the first day of school we were allowed to talk to people. I wanted to talk to Selena but every time I went to open my mouth the words wouldn't come out.

When I finally got the words Jennel came over and set in front of me and smiled at me.

"Hey Demi" I couldn't just push Jennel out of my life because of Selena so I had no choice but to talk to Jennel too.

"Hey Jennel" I wanted to talk to Selena in peace but I know all year I'll have Jennel here. I do love Jennel more than anything she's the greatest friend anyone could ever have she's always there, she always listens, and she could make your day with her laugh, but I just wanted to spend time with Selena.

"How was summer vacation?" I could tell Jennel was just trying to start a conversation since we were all sitting there staring into space.

"It was good" I said and tried to hide the frustration in my voice. Jennel nodded like she understood I didn't want to talk and turned around. I went to say something to Selena but the teacher walked in and interrupted me. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena's P.O.V

My first day of school is going amazing. Jennel is so nice and Demi is perfect. I kind of have a small crush on her and I can't push it away because her face, smile, laugh, and voice just play in my head all the time. It was the last class of school today, Spanish, so I wasn't too happy that my day with Demi was going to end soon and I hated Spanish.

"So Selena could you repeat what I just said" The teacher asked me and I realized I was too deep in thought I didn't know what she said. I saw Demi look at me and I was about to make a fool out of myself.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't know any Spanish" I tried to make up the best excuse but I could tell it wasn't too believable. I saw Demi giggle out of the corner of my eye and I started blushing.

"Very well, Selena" I could tell the teacher didn't like me that much. Great new school first day and I already have someone who doesn't like me. I heard the class bell ring and I darted out of the classroom. I ran to my locker and put my books away. I went to run to the bus stop and not meet face to face with anyone but a voice made me freeze.

"Hey Selena wait up!" I turned around to see Demi running towards me. Even though I have a crush on her I didn't feel like talking to her right now. I basically made myself look like a fool in front of her and the rest of the class. I probably won't get any friends after today. Good thing I already have Jennel and Demi, I don't think I would need anyone else.

"Hey Demi, sorry I was running I have to get home I'll talk to you later." I went to turn around and run to the bus stop again but Demi grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you in such a rush it seems like you don't want to talk to me." Demi looked at the floor and before she did I saw the look of hurt in her eyes. I put my two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. I got lost in her eyes. They were amazing but I couldn't think of the right word to describe them.

"I do Demi, if I could I would talk to you every day for 24 hours, but I made myself look like a fool in Spanish I was too afraid to face you." A small giggle escaped her lips and she put her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. I put my arms around her waist pulling her in closer. She didn't seem to care because she just tightened her grip on me. I loved this feeling and I never wanted her to pull away.

"I would never judge you Selena I didn't think you looked like a fool." She whispered into me ear. I felt chills go down my spine and I loved her warm breath against my ear. I saw a couple people staring at us but I didn't care. I was about to say something else but I got cut off by someone saying something to Demi.

"I see you moved on from Joe quickly." I didn't know what she was talking about and who Joe was but Demi seemed to get really upset. I saw a tear come down her cheek and she looked down at the ground.

"Why did you bring him up?" I could tell by the way Demi said it that she wasn't in the mood to talk about this Joe kid.

"I did because I saw you have eyes for a new person after Joe loved you with everything he had." After she said that Demi had more tears come down her face and she ran into the bathroom.

"DEMI WAIT" I ran after her pushing the girl down in the process. I went into the bathroom and Demi was crying hysterically. I wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone or not so I walked over to her carefully hoping to not make her more upset than she already is. For my surprise she ran into my arms and pulled me close to her and wrapped her arms around my neck. As soon as I wrapped my arms around her waist she pulled me closer to her and tightened her grip on me like I was going to leave her. I rubbed her back not sure what to really say.

"Shh Demi I'm not going anywhere what's wrong" I tried to find a way I could make her calm down but I wasn't pushing her into saying anything to me.

"Joe….was...my….ex…boyfriend" she said in between sobs. I didn't want to push her into saying anything else so I kept quite. She finally calmed down after a few minutes and pulled away. I wiped her tears away that were still falling. She wasn't wearing any make up so I didn't have to clean any up. She opened her mouth but I shook my head telling her she didn't have to speak. We walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bus stop. We just made it in time before it left. I walked to the back of the bus and Demi was behind me.

"Hey Selena do you want to hang out tonight" I couldn't say no to Demi so I nodded my head and smiled. I'll just call my mom when I get to Demi's.

It was a few minutes later and we got off the bus. I followed Demi to her house and from the outside I could tell it was huge. I walked into the house and like I said it was HUGE.

"You can just put your book bag down over there" She pointed to a chair and I put my book bag down. Demi handed me a drink and we sat on the couch.

"Selena I want to tell you something" I could tell by the way her facial expression changed it was about that Joe guy. I nodded letting her know that she could continue.

"He was my ex boyfriend like I told you. He was everything I ever wanted and he did give me everything I could ever dream of. He was my first love basically my first everything. He made me feel special and I loved him with everything I had in me. I thought we were going to be together forever but…." I could tell something bad happened because she started tearing up again.

"Demi you don't ha-"I was cut off by her shaking her head.

"He died two weeks before summer vacation started. I missed him like crazy, but someone new came into my life and they make me feel just as special." I couldn't believe he died but when she was talking about someone new coming into her life I felt my heart shatter and a hole go into the middle of my stomach. I couldn't believe I was so in love with this girl and I never even knew her name until this morning.

"I'm glad you're happy again" I said while smiling. I didn't get how I even got a smile on my face. I looked into her eyes and got lost in them again. This seems to happen a lot. Her eyes were just so perfect I still couldn't think of a good word to describe them. I went to say something else but I was cut off by her leaning in and closing her eyes. I did the same to the point where are lips started touching and are lips moved together perfectly. I pulled her in closer and she did the same. I was about to take it up a little more but she pulled away before I could do anything else.

"I'm sorry Selena I didn't know what came over me" She got up and started walking away but I grabbed her hand making her stay. I stood up so I was her height but a little bit taller and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've been thinking of doing that to you all day." She had a smile on her face that was really big and really bright. I loved it, it looked perfect on her. I brought her into a hug and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck.

"I love you Selena" I smiled as she said I love you and my name in the same sentence.

"I love you to Dems" It felt right to say that. No it felt more than right it felt perfect like it was made just for me to say to her. I truly did love this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena's P.O.V

I got up to go to school but in all honestly I didn't want to. I've been seeing Demi for 2 months and now it seems like she is so distant. Every time I would talk to her she would just ignore me, act like she didn't hear me, or just walk away. I'm keeping a distance from her now for as I can't be near her anymore. Every time I do she breaks my heart by never wanting to talk. I finished getting ready and went downstairs to go to another day for heart break.

"Good morning Selena" My mom said with a smile.

"Hi mom" I wasn't in the mood to talk so I just grabbed something to eat and went out the door not bothering to answer my mom.

I walked up to the bus stop and I was met by some ones arms go around my waist. I knew it was Demi from the touch. This is how it starts everyday she hugs me and kisses me than when I go to talk she just doesn't want to listen or respond. I turned around and was met by her lips. At first I didn't mind at least I was still getting a kiss but now I just didn't feel the spark anymore. It used to be soft and lovable now it just feels forced. I pulled away and I saw the look of hurt in her eyes. I hated that but I had no choice but too. I love her but I feel like she doesn't and she keeps trying to reassure herself.

"Demi I can't do this anymore" The words finally came out of my mouth that I've wanted to say for a while now. I couldn't look at her I was too afraid. I felt her grab my hands and I had to look at her. She had tears in her eyes and they were threatening to fall but she kept stopping them.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't take it hearing her voice so sad tears about to fall on her face. I never thought it would be me that made her cry.

"Every time I talk to you, you ignore me like I'm not even there. A kiss is suppose to be loving and inviting ours is different it is like it's forced and not real. Your distant like you're not in love with me and I can't take it anymore Dems. I'm sorry but I'm really done now. I don't need this I can't spend another second with you it breaks my heart. You broke my heart Demi. I can't be with you no more. It hurts too much." I walked away from her holding onto my stomach. It was hurting so badly like there was a hole in it. I heard her sniffle and scream out my name but I couldn't turn around.

I tried to walk home but I stopped when I was pulled back into some ones arms. I took in the scent and new it was Demi. It didn't take me long to just turn around and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I wanted to keep this feeling here for a while. I felt her crying and it didn't take long for me to start crying too. I loved her being this close but I couldn't stay like this. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Selena do you promise me we can at least still be friends? I can't lose you completely" I nodded my head not able to give her an answer. I knew if I opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to speak or I would say something I would later regret. I wanted to pull her in for a hug again but I just saw her walk away. It hurt a lot by watching her just leave. I needed Demi, but now I can't have her.

It was three weeks later since me and Demi broke up. I walked into school feeling no point of even being there. Everyone had friends and everyone was in a group. I used to just hang out with Demi, but now since she got a boyfriend all she seems to do is hang out with him. I'm not hurt because she doesn't hang out with me. I'm hurt because she was able to move on so fast and get a boyfriend. Every time I see her I have a hole in my stomach. I was about to arrive to my first class early when the happy couple came over to me.

"Hey Selena where have you been, I haven't seen you around" I looked over at Demi and Nick. They always looked so happy together and I wanted to see Demi happy but I just wanted to be in that place.

"I've just been busy lately no worries. I have to get to class now see you guys around." I turned around hoping to get away from them, but Demi made me stop.

"Selena homeroom doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, why would you have to go now?" I wanted to keep walking to just ignore the question. I wanted to get away from Demi but I just couldn't. It was like my feet were glued to the ground and the only way they would become move is if I answered Demi.

"I just need to go right now. I can't be here around you Demi and I don't think I ever will be able to." With that I finally got the courage to just walk away. I didn't hear her call my name or her foot steps so I knew she was still in shock. I walked into homeroom and sat down next to Jennel. At least out of all of this stuff I have someone I know who will never leave. Demi walked in and saw as far away from me as possible but she kept looking over at me. I just ignored it and took out my notebook.

Something inside of me is telling me that what I said wasn't the smartest idea in the world. I just kept writing things down in my notebook hoping it would take time away and I could just escape away from Demi for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Selenas P.O.V

It was finally the weekend and I didn't have to see Demi anymore. Ever since that day she would just stare at me for the whole class. I just couldn't stop kicking myself for saying what I did. Everyday she would always try to talk to me, but I had to bite my tongue to make sure I didn't say anything. I went outside hoping to just clear my head. The way I did that is by putting in my headphones walking around the neighborhood and just forgetting about everyone and everything.

I plugged in my earphones and started walking. I just stared at my feet as I walked hoping to not make any eye contact with anyone. I started humming to the song and just kept walking.

After a while I looked up and realized where I was my feet took me all the way to Demi's house. I looked up the sidewalk and at her door. I was about to leave when I saw her open the door. I put my head down and started walking again and she didn't notice it was me. She ran outside and it looked like she had tears streaming down her face.

I kept walking hoping she still wouldn't notice me, but she just took off to the house across the street. It was Nick's house. She started to bang on the door and I saw him come outside.

"Nick I can't lose you. I love you I really do." I could her the sobs through the words she was saying.

"Demi I can't be with you anymore. I love someone else now. And I know you, you still love Sel. I can see it in the way you look at her. I can even see it when she told you that she couldn't be around you anymore." After that Nick closed the door and Demi started to cry. She ran back over to her house and sat on the front porch step. She put her head in her lap and started to cry.

I wanted to walk away but I couldn't. I hate seeing Demi like this. I thought after I left her I wouldn't have to see it again, but now I am. I saw her pull out her phone and dial someones number. I finally got the courage and started walking again. I heard my phone ring and instantly Demi snapped her head up and looked at me. I started walking faster and tried to get away but Demi was quick to catch up.

"Wait don't go" She stopped infront of me but I kept my head down so she couldn't see me.

"Selena what are you doing here?" I couldn't look up it was too hard if I did seeing her face would just make me want her again. I don't want to get my heartbroken like before.

"I was just going for a walk and I stopped infront of your house for some reason." She out her fingers under my chin and lifted up my head. I instantly locked my eyes with hers. They still looked so amazing even after she has been crying. I still never found a way to describe them.

"Selena I can't take being away from you. I love you so much." I pulled away from her and just looked down.

"Demi you broke my heart. You acted like you didn't love me after a while. Everything you did felt like it was forced. Like it never really mattered. It felt wrong to be with you after everything you did. So I broke up with you and to top it off it didn't take you to long to move on from me and find someone else to love. I do love you more than anything, but I'm afraid if I go back to you, you'll do the same thing and just break my heart. I can't go through it again Demi, I just can't." I looked up at her to see tears starting to stream down her face again.

"Selena I need to tell you the truth. I do love you more than anything and I still do. Before I was just scared of losing you that I couldn't talk to you. I was afraid I would say something wrong and lose you. I forced every kiss because I felt like the ones we youse to have were not passionent and not right for you. But now I realize what I was doing was only making me lose you. I started dating Nick to get over you but it never really worked. All I want is you and now all I need is you." She locked her eyes with mine again and this time tears where streaming down my face.

"How do I know you won't break my heart again like you did before?"

"Because I want you to be with me. I can't live without you and I can prove it" Before I could even ask how she could prove it, her lips were on mine. I felt that warm tingly feeling again go down my spine. The sensation of butterflys go through my stomach. The tingling feeling on my lips. The way my knees went weak. I missed this. Now I realize I really did miss her kiss, her touch, her love, her eyes, the way she smiled.

"Don't do this to me Demi. I don't want to be hurt again"

"I won't hurt you this time Sel. I promise. Just stay with me." I looked down and couldn't look at her anymore.

"I don't have an answer right now Dems." I felt her grab my hand.

"Sel are you ok?" I looked up at her and I couldn't take it anymore. Being here with her like this. I wanted to be with her but I'm too afraid.

"I still don't have an answer. I can't be here with you. I can't stay. I need time to think." I went to walk away but she stopped me.

"Let me walk you home it's dark out. You shouldn't walk alone." I looked up to realize it was now dark outside. I looked into her eyes and the moon shined right in them, making them sparkle and glow.

"Demi I just... I can't have you walk me home. I'll be better going alone."

"Sel I don't want you to go alone." The lights on the street and the moon shone on her face even more. Her eyes still looked the same but her beauty really just stuck out at this moment. I didn't want to say goodbye, but I knew I had too. I let go of her hand and just looked down. I can't fall for her again. But I can't find anyone else and if I leave I'll be alone.

"I just don't have anything to say anymore."

"A heartache doesn't last forever."

"When it comes to you it does. I can't get over you. My heart hurts for you Demi." I looked up at her and her lips were just so kissable by the way they looked. I knew she caught me staring at her lips.

"Than come back to me. I won't break your heart again. I promise." After she said that I leaned in but realized what I was doing and backed away. I was about to speak but before I could she interupted me.

"I should probably go. I'm wasting my time out here. You obviously still don't love me. Goodbye Selena" I grabbed her hand before she could go anywhere and kissed her.

Her kiss was unmissable. I kept my hand in hers and put my other hand around her waist. The way her hand was in mine was just so perfect. I couldn't let go. We both pulled away and my eyes locked with hers.

"Everytime I looked in your eyes I could never find a perfect way to describe them."

"Have you figured anything out yet?" I still haven't but while I was thinking I thought of the perfect word. It suited them perfectly.

"I have now."

"What is it, Sel?"

"Your eyes are.. irresistible." She smiled at me and kissed me again. I kissed her back instantly. We pulled away and I got lost in her eyes putting both my hands around her waist.

"So what does this mean Sel?"

"It means I love you Demi so much and... yes I am willing to be with you again." I smiled instantly and got pulled into a kiss that lasted a long time.

For after two months of feeling like it has been gone. I finally feel it again. The spark, the tingling feeling in my lips, the warm feeling that goes down my spine, and the butterflies in my stomach. Now I've finally found the perfect word for Demi and her eyes. When I look in them I will always remember this word. She's... Irresistible.


	5. Read Please!

I've Finished the story!

If you want me to make another one than please tell me in reviews. And say one-shot or if you want a full story. Also if you want you can say which two people you want it to be. I take anyone.

Thank you :)


End file.
